villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jane the Killer
"You took my life JEFF... You took it away from me and this moment is all that I could think about for the past 11 years" ''Jane in ''Jeff The Killer Vs. Jane The Killer Jane Arkensaw is the Anti Villain of the Jeff The Killer ''creepypastas. There have been two versions of this character one from ''Jane's Letter ''and the other from ''Jane The Killer: The real story ''in both of her stories she is the main protagonist, and in Jeff The Killer Vs. Jane The Killer she appears as the main antagonist. History Before Jeff became insane she lived across the street from him and from the moment she saw Jeff attack Randy, Troy and Keith she thought he was disturbed in some way and his sadistic smile and his brother Lui's reaction didn't help change that.She did feel more sympathy for him after Lui took the blame for the attack leaving Jeff heartbroken and distraught, she felt awful for him and ashamed at herself for assuming he was a monster, she responded to this by leaving him a note telling him he had a friend. Once Randy, Troy and Keith crashed the birthday party and burned Jeff alive, Jane saw the whole thing from her bedroom window and ran in with a fire extinguisher in an attempt to save him. Jeff's parents invited her and her parents over for dinner as reward for her heroic actions. When the night came however she looked outside the window and saw Jeff get out of the car and his appearance terrified her to the point of making her faint. She woke up hours later, home alone and saw Jeff at his living room window tapping a knife repeatedly on it, she decided to go out and defend herself and Jeff's appearance once again terrified her to the point of fainting. She woke up in Jeff's dining room tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth and saw all of her friends and family along with Jeff's family all dead with smiles carved into their faces. Jeff mocked her while she cried over this saying that he'll make her look "beautiful" too, he then carved a smile into her face before cutting the gag out and burning her alive using bleach and gasoline. She woke up in the hospital disfigured and scarred and swore revenge on Jeff. He left her gifts at the hospital which included of a dress, wig, mask and her knife. She wore the clothes reluctantly and held her knife in hand, she visited her parent's grave and decided from that point on she would become Jane Everlasting, swearing revenge on Jeff The Killer. In ''Jeff The Killer Vs. Jane The Killer she and Liu (who somehow survived the stab wound and fire) confront Jeff about everything he had done before he stabs her, saying back "You give me way to much credit JANE I don't give a shit." Appearance Before being burnt by Jeff, Jane was a "plain" yet pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes. After she was burnt by Jeff her skin became brown and leathery with a Glasgow smile still carved into it, her hair was all burned off entirely and she had to wear the gifts Jeff sent her since she had no other clothes these gifts being a long black dress with a turtle neck, a white mask with black lacing around the eyes and a black feminine smile and a long black wig with curls. Personality Before she became Jane Everlasting/Jane The Killer, Arkensaw was a rather sweet girl who put the value of others before herself, she despised Randy and his stooges as she called them, loved her family and also loved her friends even when they annoyed her she also may have had a crush on Jeff at this time but this is unconfirmed. On the night when Jeff murdered everyone and burnt her alive, she was utterly terrified of him. After Jeff burnt her she became emotionally depressed and possibly had PTSD as well seeing everything in grey which she assumes is the price to pay for losing your innocence. She has a large vendetta against Jeff and wants to murder him herself saying his scream is like music to her ears and that she will make him scream like he did when he was set on fire that day at the birthday party. Image source http://jtk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jane.png (I am unsure if this image was uploaded to the page by the original creator I apologise if this is not the original source for this image)Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Necessary Evil Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Presumed Deceased